¿Por que no se van a pasear?
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: Un alumno obsesionado con su clase de entrenamiento.


**Disclaimer: Todo aquello relacionado con TNMT no me pertenece. **

"¿Por qué no se van a pasear?"

La noche brilla gracias a las estrellas y su inmensa luna, pero también la noche incomoda a una pequeña tortuga, que ésta esperando impaciente para seguir aprendiendo de la nueva clase de su sensei. Leonardo termino despertándose al dar la novena vuelta con su cabeza, sobre su cama hace como media hora.

**Flashback**

-muy bien hijos míos.-Splinter dice orgullosamente.-Aunque veo que solo a su hermano Leonardo le ha gustado.

-es que me es muy aburrido.- comento una tortuga de seis años.

-no es cierto.- defendió su hermano mayor de cinta azul.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Raphie.- hablo el menor de las tortugas.

-prefiero hacer eso con mis juguetes desarmados.- la bandana púrpura declaro

Splinter se seco una gota imaginaria sobre la frente.

-hijos míos.

Sus hijos seguían discutiendo sin saber que su padre los había llamado. Splinter tuvo que aumentar su voz.

-¡Atención hijos!

Todos callaron al instante

-gracias por su opinión respecto a la nueva clase.- hablo con voz firme

-que nos dirá ahora- susurro el pequeño Raphael a su hermano Michelangelo.

Su sensei le llamo la atención.

-lo siento sensei- respondió cabizbajo.

-ahora pueden retirarse a su habitación.

-pero sensei- protestaron.

-no hay peros, vayan que mañana a la mañana vamos a centralizarnos en esta clase.- suavizo su voz.- Leonardo.- llamo.

Todos excepto Leonardo se retiraron del dojo a sus habitaciones.

-quiero felicitarte por tu gran participación. Espero que sigas así

-gracias sensei.- su cara se lleno de alegría.

-ahora ve a descansar.

-¿Sensei?- pregunto impaciente.

-¿Si Leonardo?- le llamo la atención su pregunta.

-¿Usted cree que yo pueda aprender tanto como usted?

-claro hijo mío.

-¿Más que mis hermanos?

-¿A que te refieres?- no perdió su sonrisa.

-en que yo me aprenda sus enseñanzas antes que ellos.

Splinter se imaginaba que Leonardo preguntaría algo como eso algún día.

-no creo que no puedas lograr métodos antes que tus hermanos.

Los ojos de Leo crecieron más por tanta emoción.

-pero también creo que tus hermanos puedan lograrlo.

Eso último decepciono un poco a Leo y como demostración a eso bajo un poco la cabeza, perdiendo contacto con los ojos de su padre.

-solo hay que esforzarse un poco más que los demás, y creo que ustedes 4 puedan hacerlo.

Leonardo subió la cabeza, pero no estaba convencido.

-¿Pero en esta clase yo podré aprender antes que ellos?

Splinter se ría mentalmente ante la pregunta de su hijo de bandana azul.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Frunció el ceño

-¿Pero lo seré?- insistió el pequeño Leonardo.

Splinter no comprendía la pregunta de su alumno.

-Claro que sí.- no mintió.

-¡Si!- triunfo victorioso.

-pero esfuérzate un poco más para lograrlo.- Splinter advirtió.

-buenas noches papa.- le abrazo.

-buenas noches hijo mío.- le correspondió el abrazo.

**Fin del Flashback **

_...-pero esfuérzate un poco más para lograrlo..._

-claro que me esforzare.- declaro en voz alta.

Bueno, no tal alta ya que su hermano menor, Michelangelo, seguía durmiendo soñando con su maxi-pizza. Levantándose de la cama sin despertarlo, miro su reloj que está en la mesita, donde marco las cuatro y veinticinco AM, faltaba menos de dos horas para su horario normal, pero él ya no tenía sueño, si tenía mucha emoción por saber más que sus hermanos. Sin hacer tanto ruido, bajo los escalones y luego emprendió marcha hasta el dojo.

----------------------------------------------

**Leonardo POV **

Primero me siento sobre esta esquina.

-listo.

Luego formo una posición de loto y comienzo con los que nos enseño el sensei. Esto se requiere silencio y mucha pero mucha concentración.

Dejo mi mente en blanco y comienzo a meditar. Meditar es lo nuevo que nos enseño nuestro padre. Se que a mis hermanos no le gusta la meditación, pero a mí sí y es por eso que estoy aquí. Inhalo una cantidad de aire, lo retengo por un momento y luego lo expulso, mientras me relajo y dejo de pensar.

En eso escucho un par de risitas y abro mi ojo izquierdo para inspeccionar el lugar donde me pareció oír la risa, pero no hubo nada. Cerré mi ojo brevemente para luego volver a oír risas, esta vez detrás de mí. Ahora abrir mis ojos otra vez y como la primera vez, no había nadie.

-debe ser mi imaginación.- dije en voz alta.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos bonitos **(Para las fans de Leo XD) **y concentrarme en la meditación. Estoy convencido que esas risas son obras de mis hermanos, principalmente de Raphael. Casi siempre hacemos competencia... Bueno, siempre hacemos revanchas, pero admito que es divertido.

Esta todo tranquilo pero como yo se que mis hermanos están molestando para desconcéntrame... puedo oír pasos y prefiero no hacer caso, pero sigo oyendo pasos y ahora risitas, no van a poder, no van a poder...

En unos instantes sentí que alguien me agarro las colas de mi bandana, jalándome hacia atrás. Enseguida abrí mis ojos y pude captar que el autor de eso fue ni nada menos que Raphael, que se reía por su acto. Pero no termino ahí. Mikey y Don se tiraron encima de mí y comenzaron hacerme cosquillas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero que?... esperen... deténganse.- Leonardo se quejo entre risas.

-miren a Leo, trata de entrenar la meditación

-y a ustedes que le importa lo que yo haga.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-eso me pregunto yo de ustedes.

-yo solo iba al baño cuando te encontré- respondió Raphael

-yo también.- contesto Donatello.

-y yo tenía frío y palpé a tu lado para abrasarte y volver a estar calentito, pero estaba vacío.- Michelangelo respondió molesto.

-Splinter jrs

-¿Qué pasa acá?- cuestiono Splinter.

-es que encontramos a Leo meditando.- empezó Raph

-¿Es cierto?

-si sensei, pero es porque no podía dormir.

-¿Qué es lo que dije ayer en el entrenamiento?

-que no entrenemos solos con la meditación

-¿Por qué?

-porque es peligroso.- termino avergonzado

-hijo, cuando dije que te esforzaras un poco.- Leo lo miro nuevamente.- no me refería a que entrenaras solo arriesgando tu salud y mente.

-lo se, pero es que

-no pongas excusas. Ahora todos prepárense para el entrenamiento que comenzara en media hora.

-si sensei.- se escucho un coro

-Leonardo, ven un segundo.

Su hijo siguió a su padre hasta la habitación.

-hijo, solo quiero decirte que no te arriesgues de esa manera con esas cosas que se requieren vigilancia de un mayor.

-lo se sensei, pero quiero aprenderlo.

-y ya vas aprender como todos tus hermanos. No hay porque adelantarse.

-lo siento papá.

-esta bien hijo.- suavizo su cara con una sonrisa.- prométeme no hacer algo como esto otra vez.

_No importa, yo voy a entrenar para ser como él ¿Qué me puede pasar con la meditación? _

-¿Me escuchaste hijo mío?- Splinter interrogo.

Leonardo salio de su nube de pensamientos.

-si sensei.

Splinter no quedo convencido, pero de todos modos decidió dejar pasar esto y empezar con el entrenamiento.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado muchas horas desde el entrenamiento y Leonardo, que quedo más entusiasmado que nunca, decidió llevarlo a cabo ya que su padre fue a buscar suministros como todos los días. Tendría tres horas para poder entrenar. Sus hermanos están viendo su programa favorito y como sabe que dura dos horas y media por ser una maratón, tendría tiempo, concentración y ninguna presencia de sus hermanos.

Sabía que iba en contra de las reglas de su sensei, pero está sería su oportunidad para ser un gran meditador y no solo eso, ser como su padre. En el entrenamiento de hoy, su sensei le felicito por volver a participar en la clase, mientras que sus hermanos no volvieron a prestarle atención a la clase. Con los ojos de Splinter se le podía ver el brillo que obtenía gracias a él.

**Leonardo POV**

Se que se va a poner contento si yo aprendo a meditar antes que mis hermanos. Se que no debo hacer estas cosas sin él, pero yo no quiero esperar siempre hasta que él nos llame a meditar. Pero que tiene que aproveche estas tres horas de su ausencia para aprender algo que él nos está enseñando.

-lo primero es concentrarme.

Me imagino un punto dentro de mi mente para poder concentrarme.

-es imposible concentrarme con tanta emoción.

Pero no veo la hora en que me salga. Yo quiero que vuelva a felicitarme como la última vez y ver en sus ojos ese gran brillo.

-asíque vuelve a concentrarte.

Cuando al fin pude concentrarme en el punto imaginario de mi mente, pude oír murmullos que provenía de Michelangelo y Donatello.

-seguro esta el comercial.- dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Qué haces que no miras nuestro programa?- pregunto Raph.

Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería y me molestaría como lo está haciendo Raph ahora.

-no estarás meditando o ¿Me equivoco?

-no, estoy sentado mirando tu cara, impulsivo.

-no me llames así.

Ay no... Lo que faltaba.

-¿Por qué no vas a mirar la tele como Mikey y Don?

Trate de no pelear con él, pero parece que él no quería irse y menos dejar de molestarme.

-¿Por qué no te meditas esto?

¿Saben? Solo pensé que me pegaría o algo como eso pero me equivoque. Comenzó a imitarme y decía:

-Raphael, Michelangelo y Donatello, su hermano Splinter jrs va a pasar por acá, hagan espacio.

Eso llamo la atención de Mikey y Donnie, que rápidamente se acercaron y comenzaron a burlarse de mí también.

-Soy Leonardo y me gusta ser Splinter Juniors.

Hasta querían imitarme con la voz, solo que tenía un tonada de burla.

-cuidado, me van a lastimar.

-yo no dije eso.- me defendí

-no lo dijiste ahora, pero hoy a la mañana si.

-nunca dije eso.

-exactamente esas no son las palabras, pero si es la intención.- aclaro Donatello

Fue entonces que no soporte más que siguieran burlándose de mí y termine diciendo:

-¿Por qué no se vana pasear?

Claro, a todo esto paso tan solo media hora de mi meditación y otra media hora con mis hermanos.

-tienes razón.

-¿Porque no lo pensé antes?

-buena idea.

Bien, eso es lo quería oír. Al no estar, yo podría entrenar en paz.

-pero no tarden mucho.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque puede venir Splinter.

-pero si tú nos das permiso, mama.

Como odio que Raphael use la palabra "mama" contra mí, pero ahora no me importa si sigue diciéndome esas cosas, yo iba a demostrarle quien es el mejor con las clases de nuestro sensei.

-enserio, no tarden.

-bueno, bueno mami.

-adiós mamita.- Mikey me beso en la mejilla.

-que te diviertas mamá aburrida.

Solo espero escuchar el sonido de la puerta para asegurarme que no están aquí. Espero unos segundos y puedo sentir que la puerta se cierra.

----------------------------------------------------------

-al fin.- suspiro Leo

Se acomodo para meditar, pero fue interrumpido por un ruido de cortina. Leonardo se seco una gota imaginaria de la frente y miro hacia donde provenía el ruido y vio la mitad del caparazón de...

-¿Qué haces Mikey?- pregunto Leo molesto.

El caparazón pertenecía al pequeño Mikey. Leo supo que era él por el pie izquierdo que también se asomaba sobre el marco de sus habitaciones.

-Es que me olvide mi oso.

-uff, bueno ya tómalo y ve.- señalo la puerta

-bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes.

-ya.- su voz termino con el sonido de la reciente puerta cerrada.

Se repuso otra vez, pero volvió a escuchar otro ruido, esta vez venía de la cocina.

-debe ser Mikey otra vez.- pensó Leo

Pero era Donnie, que saco un una caja con 6 trozos de pizzas frías y su bolsa de trucos.

-Don, creí que te ibas.

-es que sin mi bolsa de trucos, es como ir incompleto.- le sonrío

-¿Y esas pizzas?- cuestiono el pequeño Leo.

-para el camino.

-bueno, no tarden ¿Si?

-ok.

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en la cobertura de los labios de Leo al ver a Don desaparecer por la puerta.

-ahora falta Raph.- tomo una respiración profunda.

Y en eso no se equivoco, ya que Raphael apareció de repente asustándolo, haciendo que se cayera para atrás, quedando sus codos flexionados.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-uy, lastime a Splinter juniors, ahora me castigara.

-no me sigas buscando Raph- Raph lo miro desafiante.- o le cuento a Splinter lo que me hiciste recién.- señalo su codo raspado.

Raph lo miro molesto por un momento y luego soltó una risita

-esta bien mama, no le cuentes.- Leo lo miro molesto.

-¿A que vienes?

-solo a despedirme de vos.- Dijo sinceramente

-uff, que saludo de despedida.- murmuro.

-volvemos dentro de una hora.

Hablando de horas. Ya falta menos de una hora y media.- pensó Leo.-eso espero Raph.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentro en poner su mente en blanco, luego de oír el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Como puede ser que no escuche cuando los tres abrieron? tendré que preguntarles.- pensó.

A cada rato Leonardo abre sus ojos y mira cada rincón de la guarida en busca de sus hermanos, pero solo se escucha el agua que pasa por la cañería y otras cosillas como esas. A todo esto paso como media hora más y Leo seguía sin prestar atención a su clase.

-así nunca podré ser como papá.- Su voz se escucho decepcionada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la alcantarilla, sus hermanos están divirtiéndose con sus juegos infantiles. Raphael le tira agua de un charco a Michelangelo para que él dejara de jugar con su oso de peluche a hacer su "héroe" como decía a cada rato. Donatello esta a un lado de ellos, armando un cochecito que rompió Raph la vez pasada en que vinieron a este lugar y él lo tiro contra la pared creyendo que resistiría el golpe.

-Raph, ya deja de molestarme.- menciono la tortuga de bandana anaranjada.

-hagamos algo divertido. ¿Qué tal si escondemos tu oso y lo buscamos?

-¿Por qué mi oso?- lo abrazo más fuerte.

-porque así también juega él ¿No te parece?

-¿Qué tramp...?- Raph le negó con su dedo índice-que buena idea.- cambio la versión.

-tienen razón.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que un perro esta escondido en la esquina de la alcantarilla, esperando ansiosamente a su presa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leonardo POV**

Cunado al fin pude concentrarme en la meditación, pude escuchar como mis hermanos comenzaron a pedirme ayuda una y otra vez. Primero creí que era solo para fastidiarme asíque los ignore, pero luego eran más y más y no me quedo otra que dejar de entrenar e ir por su ayuda.

Fue entonces que al llegar al lugar, vi a un perro mutante de dos cabezas, dos brazos en la espalda y una cola en forma de mano. Era la cosa más horrorosa que había visto en mis 6 años de vida. Pero no había tiempo de admirarme horriblemente de este mutante, tengo que salvar a mis hermanos.

Ellos al verme, comenzaron a gritarme que buscara al sensei, pero como podría yo llamarle si la idea de que se vayan a pasear fue mía... no quisiera estar en problemas. Pero tampoco quería perder a mis hermanos.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme en busca de nuestro sensei, el monstruo se giro hacia mí, enfrentándome. Con su cola me agarro de la pierna derecha y me tiro contra la esquina de la alcantarilla, encerrándome junto a mis hermanos.

-Este seria el fin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente, Leonardo abrió un ojo y encontró una silueta muy familiar.

-¿Splinter?- menciono

-¿Me puedes explicar por que tus hermanos estaban jugando en las alcantarillas cuando deberían quedarse aquí?

Leonardo bajo la cabeza en signo de vergüenza, pero Splinter se arrodillo y con su mano levanto su barbilla para poder ver los ojos de su alumno e hijo.

-Yo les dije que se fuera.- dijo avergonzado

-¿Y para que le dijiste?

-para poder meditar.

Splinter suspiro fuertemente.

-me tienes decepcionado Leonardo.- su voz tenía un tono entre molesto y triste

-lo se.

-Ves.- Splinter le apunto con su mano.- a eso me refería con no meditar sin mi ayuda.- se paro y lo miro.- te quedaste dormido y tuviste una pesadilla.

-Con que era solo una pesadilla.- pensó él.- sensei, no volveré a desobedecerle otra vez.

-aun así estas castigado jovencito.

Sus hermanos, que están detrás de Splinter, retenían sus risas usando una mano. Leo los miro molesto, haciendo llamar la atención al sensei y darse la vuelta en dirección de sus tres hijos.

Splinter los miro molesto.

-ustedes por reírse de su hermano, van hacer más que él. Leonardo, tú harás 20 flips y ustedes 5 más.

-ah no es justo.- protesto Raph

-dos más por protestar.

Donnie y Mikey quedaron callados sin decir nada, mientras que Raph fue al dojo primero para no escuchar ninguna burla de sus hermanos.

-Bueno, algo bueno después de este día.- pensó Leonardo

_**Fin. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acá está otro One-shot. Gracias por sus reviews anteriores :) **


End file.
